Oh my, oh gods
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Christina and Konor Jackson never expected their dance night to go like this...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

"Konor!" Yelled out my twin sister, Christina. Hello, My name is Konor Elizabeth Jackson. Yeah I know 'What kind of parent names their daughter Konor' but actually I like the name so yeah.

"Yeah Chris?!" I called back as I finished up my drawing. It was of a boy, no idea who he is but I always write the name Percy under it. He looks like me, Jet black hair and green eyes. Only difference about me and my sister, he hair came out a light brown with a tint of ginger.

"Hurry up we're gonna be late for the dance!" She called back. Or right. The dance. 15 minuets.

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll be down!" I called back

"Hurry up! Lexxie is gonna bet us there!" Christina called back. "Says she has a surprise!"

"Kay!" I called back. I rushed over to my over crowded closet in my room I share with my sister. My dad was in the left corner of the room the side of the room painted with purple paint and black stars, Christina's bed was on the other side of the room that was painted with black paint and purple stars. On her bed laid a sheet or two and a red blanket and 2 pillows that had plain, fleece pillow covers and a stuffed bunny laid on the top pillow.

My bed had 2 sheets and a dark blue blanket with 2 pillows covered in dark purple pillow covers. The lamp lightly lit the room so I could see my prom clothing. I quickly changed into the black skinny jeans that were covered in sparkles, and a lacy white t-shirt that went wavy down at the bottom and went to almost the middle of my thighs. I walked into my bathroom and took about 5 minutes to curl my hair and putt a bit of glitter in it before applying my makeup which took 5 minutes. I had about 3 minutes left before my sister get's pissed so I quickly pulled on my black flats and grabbed my purse walking into the darkened hall way.

I made my way towards the steps and walked down all 18. My sister waited at the bottom, her hair was straightened with a dark blue bow in the back. She wore a pair of skinny black jeans that had paint splattered on them and a lacy black t-shirt that went wavy at the bottom like mine and stopped at the same length.

"Well you looks beautiful." I said as she jumped and turned around her green eyes giving me a slight glare as I laughed.

"Got ya." I said as we connected arms

"You are evil." She said

"I know." I said with a devious smile before we both burst out laughing. Than our mom walked out

"Oh look at you two." She said. Out mom is tall with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a pair of blue boot cut jeans and a plane purple t-shirt with only white socks covering her feet. "You two look absolutely beautiful." She said

"Thanks mom." We said at the same time as we both laughed.

"Well can I get a picture before you two take off?" She asked. We nodded and stood next to each other wrapping one arm around the other. Mom pulled out her camera and put herself into place before the flash went off a few times and she put it down

"We good?" Christina asked

"Yeah. You two be home by 11." She said. We nodded

"Got it ma." We said at the same time. Mom smiled before we left arm in arm. Twin motorcycles. our mom is the BEST mom ever. last birthday(Witch was out 16th birthday BTW) mum got up both black motorcycles which had our names imprinted into the side.

"Shall we?" I asked and Christina smirked

"We shall." She said and we both pulled out keys out of our purses and hopped on our motorcycles and put the key into the ignition. I looked at he and nodded. We both started down the street.

Christina kept her eyes on the road but with ADHD it was sorta hard. We both have ADHD and dyslexia. We pulled up into the School parking lot where you could see some teenage couple making out in front of the school. We hopped off out bikes turning the engine off and shoving out keys into out purses.

Lexxie was waiting by the door. She wore a light pink knee-high dress that had no sleeves and hugged her abdomen making her... B words stand out a bit and she wore 2 inch black heels. We walked over and she smirked

"So Lex what's the surprise?" I asked pushing some of my hair behind my ear

"Come out." Lexxie said and thew unexpected person walked out. Christina and I screamed with joy

"Tyler!" We yelled. The tall ginger haired boy with greyish blueish eyes smirked at us. We both ran and hugged him. Tyler is Lexxie's 1 year older half-brother who moved with his step-dad to Minnesota.

"When did you get back!?" I exclaimed

"This mourning Konnie." He said. Konnie is what he calls me. Everyone else calls me Konor (Pronounced as in the name Connor as in Connor Franta)

"You've grown." Christina said. Tyler used to be shorter than both of us. Now he's about a foot taller. Than again, we're only 5'6.

"6'3 now." He said with a grin. That beautiful grin... Wait what did I just say? Oh well

"Well shouldn't we be getting inside?" Lexxie asked. We all nodded. Tyler wore a pair of blue jeans and a Three-days Grace T-shirt. He actually looks pretty cute now. But cuteness wasn't about to help us. For what happened next, would change my life and my friends and sister's life, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Konor POV

Now it wasn't the goat boy, or the guy with the sword who burst through the wall that made me freak out. It was when the group of cheerleaders that ALWAYS pick on me and my sister turned into gigantic man and woman eating monsters. Here's how it all started

When we walked into the gym we were immediately caught by the eyes of Amber Price, the head cheer leader and daughter of Veronica price, a crappy pop singer. She had her group of she devils marched our way. To get my mind off it I looked down at my watch, 9:00. 2 hours at a dance with Amber. I am so screwed.

"Hey Konor?" Tyler asked and I looked at him as he looked into my eyes his greyish blue eyes twinkling a bit

"Yeah Tyler?" I asked softly.

"You wanna dance?" He asked nervously. I glanced at Lexxie who grinned widely as he asked

"Ummm... Sure why not." I said. He took my hand in his and we walked to the dance floor where he wrapped his other arm around me and I put my other hand on his shoulder and we just danced along with the crowd. Amber had made her way to my sister and Lexxie. God help them.

Christina POV

I smirked as Konor and Tyler began to dance. Than the stupid face of Amber Price showed up. Tall skinny blond bitch with brown eyes who thinks she should own everyone and everything. She wore a crappy punk ruffled dress that went down about a few inches above her knee and her hair was in a messy and ugly bun.

"What do you want Amber?" I asked crossing my arms not wanting to deal with her right now.

"Well Jackson we were wondering why you were wearing such crappy dance clothing." Amber said as her friends snickered

"Because it wasn't as crappy as your dress." I replied putting my hands on my hips.

Lexxie watched as Amber and I went at each other each comment more rude than the one before. Than Amber crossed the line...

"Well at least I have both my parents and was NOT adopted." She said. And I heated up

"At least my mom doesn't sing the worst Pop music in the world AND marry the dumbest guy EVER." I said, than stomping off towards the exit, Lexxie following me. "Amber stupid price." I mumbled. Okay maybe now is a good time to introduce myself. I'm Christina Melody Jackson; and this is where it all get's good

As I reached the door I could smell steam, ignoring it I pushed the door. Locked.

"Strange. This was how we got in. Why won't it open." Lexxie said pushing also. We pushed harder

"That won't work girlssssss." said a voice from behind. It was snaky but familiar. Lexxie and I turned around to see Amber and her group. But it wasn't them. Everyone had coward in fear in the corner of the gym. Amber was now a scally monster. Same face but from the neck down, her entire body was covered in green slimy scales and she had a staff in her hand that replaced her expensive purse. Her dress had turned onto a patch of yellow scales. Same with the rest of her group except one of them who had joined the other group of people in fear. In front of the group was my sister and Tyler

"Konor!" I yelled. as one of the monsters slashed out at us Lexxie and I screamed. I held my hand out and the ground began to rumble. Everyone shook in place as a pipe burst from the gym floor spraying everyone with sewer water and missing me and Lexxie. The monsters ann hissed as the water came down on top of them. I formed a fist, and so did the water. I oped my fist and the water followed. Long shot. I got the water above the monsters. Than I moved down. Onto my knee slamming my hand hard into the ground and I cried out in pain before the Water slammed into the monsters with such force they all exploded into golden dust, Amber being last to melt away and disappear. I stood up holding my wrist as my sister raced towards me. But the dust gathered and began to re-form the monsters

"Tyler we have to get out of here!" Konor yelled to him as he ran over. I turned top the door and pushed. Nothing.

"Stand back." said Tyler. We all stood back and he kicked the door opening it. "Always wanted to do that." He said. We ran for it. I got to my motorcycle and looked at Lexxie.

"Hop on!" I yelled. She ran and hopped on behind me. I gave my helmet to her and put the keys in the ignition. Konor got on her motorcycle and Tyler got on behind her, Konor gave him her helmet and put the key in her ignition

"Oh shit!" I yelled as the monsters came from the school. Each of them were melting into each other, creating one. Or two... I started up the engine and so did Konor and we sped off ignoring the speed limit as we had two huge monsters following us crushing parallel parked cars as we sped off. We all turned one corner.

"Demi-godsssssss! Sssssssuch a tasty lunch!" One of the monsters yelled. Lexxie's arms tightened around me as we speed off. Grass patched all around us. Are we still in New York? What's my mom gonna say. We continued to speed down untill the staff of Amber crashed down making the ground send me and my sister's motorcycles fly into the air along with us and we skitted off into the left patch of grass. As I came to I saw Lexxie and my motorcycle that was actually unharmed except a couple scratches. I ran towards them and helped Lexxie up than the motorcycle. Konor was trying to get Tyler to come too

Konor POV

"Tyler wake up!" I yelled shaking him. Nothing. I had to hull him up and get him onto my motorcycle getting on behind him and turning on the engine. Nothing. I tried again. Nothing. One more try. I turned it as hard as I could and it roared to life. I saw Christina and Lexxie speeding off into the woods and I followed.

As we speed off we saw a sign. It was something it... Greek? THan the letters began to switch around and I gasped.

'Camp Half-Blood' read the sign.

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could which in turn, woke up Tyler who was utterly confused. I than screamed help in Greek or Latin. Witch ever you call it. Tyler looked behind us and nearly fainted. tHe monsters were catching up. As I crossed this huge pine tree I felt a rush of wind knock me off my motorcycle and I fell to the ground, Tyler next to me and Lexxie and Christina a few feet away.

This is when the weird stuff comes it. A boy, light completion with jet black hair, and green eyes like mine ran out. He wore blue jeans, a blue t-shirt and a grey jacket. He also carried a pen. Really? A pen!? What's he gonna do!? Wright them to death?! He un caped it and my mouth fell open. A sword about 3 feet long made of some kind of bronze formed from the pen and he was a pro. He began to fight the gigantic Amber Price monster. Than the strangest part came. a boy, maybe 20 or 19 ran out. His sleeveless shirt which showed skinny arms didn't make me confused. It was his goat legs.

"Holy shit it's a goat man!" Lexxie yelled and the boy looked at her and said

"_Baaah_." In an annoyed tone. Then the first boy was knocked back and his sword landed in front of me. I screamed afraid it might hit me but it didn't. I gasped and picked it up. It began to glow.

"Whoa." I said. I looked at the monster before running towards a tree, sing the sword to help me climb I got to the top

"Hey Amber!" I yelled and the monster hissed at me "You're Price is too much!" I yelled and I did it. I jumped. The sword impaled itself inside Amber Price the monsters head she the two monsters were trying to melt into each other and they both exploded, leaving me to fall towards the earth. I closed my eyes but the landing never came. I landed on something soft. I saws Lexxie with dark shadows around her holding her hand out to me. I screamed as I saw that a few of the shadows were holding me and they st me down, before I fainted and the sword fell from my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

?POV

"Who are they?" asked my friend Grover

"No idea." I said as I sat down on the hospital bed of the girl with Jet-black hair. She and the brown-haired girl look a lot like me. They wore black skinny jeans, the girl with jet-black hair had sparkles on them and the girl with brown hair had paint splattered on her's. They wore lacy shirts that went to almost the middle of their thighs and they were both torn up pretty badly.

I looked over at the purse of the black-haired girl. Out of the corner stuck a notebook. I walked over and pulled it out. First page, drawings of flowers, next page, drawing of the statue of Zeus from the museum. Dose she live in New York? Next page, I dropped the notebook

"What the Hades." I said. This page had a drawing of me, smiling. and my name written in cursive at the bottom. Well I think it is. I can't really tell. The girl with brown hair stirred as she began to wake. I picked up the notebook as Grover went over to her.

"How is this possible." I mumbled.

"What happened?" said a soft voice. I turned to the brown-haired girl who had just woken up. Her green eyes looked around at her friends. tHey landed on the girl with Jet-black hair "Konor." She said lightly. I went over and sat next to the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked softly as I moved hair out of her face. She tensed as my hand moved the hair

"Christina. Christina Jackson." She said rubbing her head then looking at the other girl with Jet-black hair

"Do you know who she is?" I asked. Christina nodded

"She's my sister Konor." She said. I raised an eyebrow

"Konor?" I asked. Christina nodded. "Parents must have been mean to name her that." I said looking at her. Than I got a huge smack from Christina

"Our mother was wonderful Mr. What's your face." She said swinging her legs over the side of the bed as if to get up but continued to sit

"Percy. Percy Jackson." I said rubbing my cheek. The red-headed boy began to wake up. "And you slap really hard." I than said

"I know. She slapped me in her sleep once." Grover said.

"How long have we been out?" Christina asked

"2 or 3 days." I said. Her eyes widened

"My mom's gonna be pissed off!" She yelled. Than the red-headed girl began to wake up as well. Not this Konor girl though.

"Annabeth's got a cell phone, you can possibly barrow it and call your mom." I said as I continued to stare at Konor.

"Well first of all, stop staring at my sister. Second of all who the hell is Annabeth?" She asked and I looked at her with a shy smile

"One of my best friends." I said. She nodded lightly. she still wore torn clothing

"Have anything better I could wear?" She asked looking down at herself. I nodded and pointed towards a pile of clothing left carelessly in the corner. She nodded and walked towards it as the red-headed boy and girl woke up. I looked away as Christina changed. When she walked past me she wore a camp half-blood t-shirt, boot cut black jeans and a black jean vest with a grey jacket under it. Her hair was still messy and she walked in such a way you knew she was tired.

"Tired much Christina Jackson?" I asked. She stooped walking and turned to smirk at me

"Very thank you. But for now. bye-bye." She said before striding away. I rolled my eyes. Konor was still knocked out

"Where are we?" asked the red-headed girl

"I'll explain later." I said leaning back onto the bed. I felt something hard under my head and checked. Wallet. She left her wallet. I sat up and opened it. Her driver's license. Dat of Birth. August 18, 1993. Same age as me. Same birthdate. This is strange. Couldn't be. Mom would have told me.

Sudinly I heard mumbled latin curses as the Jet-black haired girl began to come to.

"No cursing." I said and her eyes opened to look at me. Same green as mine

"Fuck you." She said sitting up rubbing her head. "Where the heck am I? She asked looking around noticing the boy and girl

"Lexxie. Tyler. Where are we?" She asked.

"Didn't say." The girl, Lexxie said looking at me.

Christina POV

I walked through some sort of camp and up to a set of basketball hoops were some muscular boys and girls were shooting hoops. One looked at me and glared

"What do you want punk?" He asked

"I just wanna know where Annabeth can be found." I said quietly

"That little smartass? In her cabin." said one Red-headed girl

"And which cabin would that be?" I asked. Everyone looked at me as if I was the dumbest person on earth

"Athena's cabin." said a boy who was about 6'4 with dirty blond hair and hard glaring blue eyes

"umm I'm sorta new here. I don't know which one that is." I said crossing my arms.

"Cabin with the big fat owl above the door." He said. "Won't miss it." He than said. I nodded and walked away not saying 'Thank You'.

"Hey girly you didn't say thank you." said the girl

"Who said I was gonna." I said turning back to them with a glare. This was my mistake.

"Oh yeah brunette girl?" said the girl walking up to me almost so we were face to face

"Yeah." I said shoving her back which surprised her and her group as I straightened up my shirt

"That's it. You are so dead." said the girl one of her friends handing her a spear. My eyes widened and I held out my hand. the ground began to shake once more and everyone ran from the infirmary, and the Cabins. the Bathrooms exploded and I can tell it wasn't the first time. I moved in a motion getting all the basketball players completely wet and most of them fell to the ground and the water fell like my hands, soaking them even more.

"No Poseidon spawn!" The girl yelled pointing at me

"Po who now?" I asked raising and eyebrow. A glow came from above me. I looked up. Trident with a green glow around it. I nearly fainted if it wasn't for so kid who caught me. He had short brown hair, and the prettiest blue eyes. He wore a Camp half-blood t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. The trident disappeared and appeared above Konor's head. But something completely different appeared above Lexxie's head. A flaming purple skull with 3 claw marks over the left eye socket. Above Tyler's head was a flaming hammer that looked like it was about to hit him in the head.

A man, half man, half white stallion walked to the front and frowned. He the others followed his example including the boy who had helped me and walked off.

"All hail, daughters of Poseidon, daughter of Hades and Son of Hephaestus." He said. Oh. my. Gods.


	4. Chapter 4 (Unedited)

Part 4

Percy POV

Holy Hades. How is this happening. Two sisters. Two sister's. Twin sisters probably. I seriously need to talk to my mom about this NOW.

"What the hell?" Konor asked swatting at it but it just rippled and stayed there till a few moments later it dissapaired along with Lexxie's and Tyler's.

Everyone stood from their bows

"Percy show your sister's to the cabin." Chiron said. I nodded and looked at Christina and Konor motioning for them to fallow. Konor and Christina followed me towards my cabin

? POV

A sister? Sounds nice. Maybe I'll get to know her. I walked out of the crowd next to Chiron

"Ah Nico. It seems you have another sister." He said putting a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. The red-head girl looked at me.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked crossing her arms

"Well little red, you're a daughter of Hades, I'm a son of Hades, we're half-sibelings, yada, yada, yada." I said with a roll of the eyes and blowing hair out of my face. The girl glared

"It's not little red." She said walking up "It's Lexxie." She said with a glare. Yep. She is definitely my sister.

"Whatever. I'm Nico." I said shoving my hands into my pockets and blowing hair from my face again.

"And I don't care." She said with a hard glare that than softened into sad eyed "Sorry. I don't want to be rude." she said looking down.

"It's okay. I'm rude all the time." I said.

Christina POV

I let my feet dip into the water as I sat down on the board walk that lead to the cabin. Konor had gone to talk with Lexxie and Tyler. So I was alone with Percy. I splashed water with my feet. Today is crazy.

I still need to find Annabeth and see if I can barrow her cell to call my mom.

"You okay?" I asked Percy, knowing he was in the door way. "You don't seem to right." I than said looking at him. He looked back at me, his green eyes emotionless.

"I'm not." He said

"Why not?" I asked standing up and drying my feet trying to get my shoes back on

"Because my mom never told me I had a sister. Not even that I had two twin sisters." Percy said.

"At least you have mom. I was adopted to a family in New York. Dad died, Older brother left for New Jersey and never came back." I said managing to get my shoes on.

"Yeah but still. How could she not tell me?" He said letting the question hand in the air as I walked over

"No idea." I said pushing the door open and walking inside. I walked over to a random bed and sat down crossing my legs. He followed

"umm that's my bed." He said.

"And I just sat on a random bed. Get over it. I don't have girly germs." I said pushing hair out of my face. He rolled his eyes and sat next to me

"That Pen. What is it?" I asked looking at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"This one?" He asked. I nodded. He uncapped it. For only a split second it looked like a normal pen. Than it grew inch by inch into a bronze sword about 3 feet long with a beautiful golden hilt

"Wow." I said as I stared at it in amazement

"It's called Riptide." He said. I looked to the hilt and there was the name 'Riptide' but it was in Greek. How I could tell, I have no idea.

"What's it made of?" I asked still staring at it

"Celestial Bronze." He said turning it a bit.

"Wow." I said. There was a slight knock on the door. We looked up to see a dark-skinned girl who had carmal brown hair and brown eyes. SHe had a splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose and a lovely smile.

"Percy Annabeth is looking for you." She said, her voice soft and quiet

"Kay. Thanks Evee." Percy said touching the pen cap to the tip of the sword and it turned back into a capped pen. He slipped it back into his pocket and stood "Could you show Christina around camp?" Percy asked the girl

"Sure Perce." She said. Than she looked at me "C'mon, let's go." She said. I nodded and stood as well walking to catch up with the girl who had already began to walk. I caught up and she looked at me as we srtopped walking

"Hello. I'm Evelyn." She said holding out her hand

"I'm Christina. But you kinda knew that from Percy so..." I said but she just laughed

"Get it." She laughed. I nodded

"So who's your godly parent?" I asked She smiled softly

"Apollo. God of the sun and other things." She said. I nodded as we began to walk. As she showed me the camp I caught the eye of that boy from before, the one who had caught me. He was sitting on a log talking with a nother boy, a boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who is that?" I interrupted Evelyn pointing at the boys. Evelyn smirked

"You wanna stay away from those two. That's Brody Chase and his half-brother Connor Stoll." She said

"What's so bad about them?" I asked. Evelyn frowned

"Sons of Hermes. Theifs. Brody once stool my wallet and sunglasses. But I kicked his ass and got them back." She than said. I gasped anc checked my pockets. My wallet was gone. That little punk

"My wallet's gone." I gasped. I looked at Brody Chase with a hard glare

"Now don;t go all crazy. You'll get it back. If he know's what's good for him he'll give it back. Always been afraid of Percy." Evelyn said

"Why?" I asked looking at her

"Brody once stool his minotaur horn and Percy used water to kick his ass into space." Evelyn said with a smirk. I nodded. I needed to find Percy. I spotted him talking to a tall girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes. Evelyn lead me over to them and they both looked at us

"Oh hey Christina, Evelyn." Percy said with a light nod

"What do you guys need?" Asked the girl eying the both of us

"Well Christina says that she thinks Brody Chase stoll her wallet because it's not in any of her pockets." Evelyn explained. Percy's eyes widened

"Oh crap." He mumbled fumbling to get something out of his pocket. I thought it would be Riptide but instead it was a black wallet. "This was on the bed you were in from the infirmary." He said holding it out to me. I opened it. There was my driver's licence.

"Awesome. I was so hoping he hadn't taken it." I said with a happy sigh. Than I relised something "Wait. Connor's last name is Stoll?" I asked. They all nodded and I began to crack up "That's so funny." I said and they all looked at me weird

"Well their last name is stoll and his dad's the god of people who steel stuff so... Yeah." I said. Than POercy and the others broke out laughing. Maybe this won't be so bad. Still have to call mom. Wonder what she'll say...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

What happened with Konor...

Konor POV

I had walked off to go find Lexxie and Tyler. I found Tyler with another boy who was short with bright blue eyes and raven hair. I walked up

"Hey Tyler." I said softly and he looked at me with his big goofy grin

"Hello Konnie." He said and the other boy looked at me

"Hey. I'm Greyson." He said holding out a hand.

"Konor." I said shaking it I looked back to Tyler

"Have you seen Lexxie? I wanted to talk to the two of you." I said. Tyler shook his head

"She went off with some kid named Nico who also happens to be her brother." He said with a slight shrug

"Oh. Well okay. See ya later Tyler." I said about to walk off

"Wait Konor. Wanna hang out with me and Grey?" He asked I looked at them both

"Umm... Okay." I said. Tyler smiled and put an arm around my shoulders.

**Later that same** **day...**

Tyler and I laughed at some joke that Greyson had made about pigs and ducks. Don't ask me to repeat it. I was so caught up in laughing I forgot it. A horn went off as Tyler's laughing and my laughing died down

"That's the dinner horn. Better get to the pavilion." said Greyson standing up. We both nodded and Greyson lead us to the dining hall or 'Pavillion' as most call it. inside were 13 tables. One sat at the very back of the room on a stage like thing. It was the smallest but still it seamed more important than the others. Other groups of people gathered at tables till they were all fun and flags were set in the middle of each table. I even saw Lexxie with a kid dressed in dark clothing that was gathered of, bark jeans, all black converse, a leather jacket with a skull on the sleeve and an orange camp half-blood t-shirt.

"So. Where do we sit?" I asked Greyson looked at me.

"You sit over there." He said pointing to one of the smaller tables that had a flag that had a trident with a blue aurora on it. There sat a laughing Christina and Percy. Nice to see they are bonding.

"And Tyler and I sit over there." He said pointing to a longer table that consisted of a few girls and a few boys. The flag had the same hammer that had appeared above Tyler's head.

"Oh. We don't get to sit together?" I said. Greyson shook his head

"Camp rules. Sorry." He said walking Tyler over to their table. I sighed and walked over to my table where I sat on the other side of Christina and Percy who were getting food on their plates. Percy explained how we had to push some of our food into a fire for out godly parent. So I got enough food to pour almost half into the fire, than ear just a little. I'm not that hungry anyways.

"You okay Konor?" Christina asked. I looked up at them

"Yeah. Just not that hungry." I said with a slight shrug.

"You're always hungry." Christina said. She put her food next to me, standing and moved over to my side of the table. She sat next to me and stared at me.

"Crissy you're being creepy." I said. She continued to stare "What?" I asked. Than she nearly shoved an entire slice of cheese into my mouth. I LOVE cheese, like Christina. "Whoa!" I said nearly choking on the food

"You NEED to eat." She said picking up a piece of bread from her plate and taking a huge bite from it. Percy was just laughing so I kicked his leg from under the table.

"Ow!" He yelped but it wasn't heard over all the talking. I smirked and ate my dinner quickly before standing to go.

"C'mon Konor. Don't be all grumpy." Christina said. I looked back at her with a frown before walking out of the dining area to go and think. I walked into the woods.

"Here's to us." I sang/mumbled lowly. "Here's to never winning first place, here's to crying on your birthday, here's too every single heart-break." I sat down on a random patch of grass in front of the lake. Than I saw a bush shake and it made a strange growling noise making my jump to my feet. No weapon. Wait! It couldn't be! I pulled out my hair clip from my hair. a Trident was on the bottom. I closed my eyes and hoped. Please.

I felt it become heavier, and heavier untill I opened my eyes to see a bronze sword about 2 feet long with a razor-sharp blade and a hilt that had the trident carved into it. The name carved on it was Sea-slasher but it was in greek. How I know, well actually I know now. I, Konor Jackson, am half-blood of greek decent, and am ready for what may be coming. Or am I really?

Out came a monster, fat and ugly. or fugly(Fuc-in' ugly for those of you who don't know.) It had razor-sharp teeth, it was the size of an over grown dog and it's eyes were fully yellow. I slashed at it but it clocked the sword out of my hand and clawed at me with a quick swipe.

I felt blood come out of my new face wound and I fell backward letting out a huge scream and passing out, felling tearing at my skin.

Christina POV

"Hey ugly!" I yelled, which I would probably regret. The monster looked at me. I kicked the sword that was currently laying on the ground up and got in a fighting stance.

How I knew how to get into the stance, not even I know.

"Come at me." I said. It lunged and I swiped in a quick motion, dodging to my right turning my back to the monster and cutting its side before it got to the other side of me and I faced it once more as blood poured from the wound I had just given it. I was now standing in the lake. I dropped my sword and moved my hands in an up motion making the water rise around me, lifting me up with it and I pushed my hands towards the monster, water that was not holding me up pelted the monster, mostly on the wound making it howl as everyone watched us carefully. Percy had picked up Konor but was stareing at me.

As the monster exploded, I felt weak and fell back towards the ground landing on my butt.

"Owwww." I groaned, as someone strong helped me up. I saw it was Brody Chase.

"Again you fall." He said helping me to stand

"Thanks." I mumbled under my breath. "I have to go." I said running from him over to my sister and Percy. Konor had a slash across her face. Kids I recognise from the Apollo Table rushed over. They got Konor and rushed her to the infirmary. She had lost a lot of blood.

I quickly stood and took off running into the woods. I got to some random tree and began to climb hearing people calling my name. Percy, Lexxie and Tyler. I reconise their voices. But I want to be alone so I kept climbing. Higher and higher till I couldn't hear anyone. Alone. Just need to be... Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm doing something a little different here. Gonna try it...**

* * *

Part 6: The nightmare, the screams, the comforting, The prophecy

* * *

Percy POV

When we had finally gotten Christina to come down from the tree, she said absolutely nothing. For the 5 or 6 hours that I have known her she was never like this. She was always joking, laughing, teasing. I can under stand her behavior right now. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair messy from the falling and the pine needles which I got out of her hair.

She whipped her eyes off and continued to say nothing as the crowd died down and went back to inner or their cabin

"I'm going to the Cabin." She finally said with a chock in her voice. She put her hands in her armpits and began to walk off so I followed her

"Wait Christina, at least finish eating." I said. She kept walking towards the cabins

"I'm not hungry," She began but didn't finish. She continued to walk sniffling. So I followed. When we got to the cabin she walked inside, than falling onto a random bed.

* * *

Christina POV

I fell onto the bed, turning onto my side, breathing in the sent of salt water on the pillow. I head creaking on another bed but ignored it. I just need to sleep... Sleep.. slee...

* * *

Percy POV

I heard a light snoring from her direction so I took the sheet off my bed and laid it over her sitting back down on my own bed

* * *

Apollo camper POV

"Will she be okay?" Chiron asked. I looked up at him.

"Not to sure Chiron. She got some pretty bad and deep cuts. It will probably heal over night with enough Ambrosia and Nectar." I said looking at the girl. Konor I think her name is.

"I hope she is." He mumbled before walking out. I walked to get the stuff I would need to start to heal her.

* * *

Chiron POV

As I walked into the Big house I was immediately met by Mr. D who was drinking yet another can of diet coke.

"What did the boy say?" He asked taking a sip.

"He said she should heal over night." I said walking around a bit

"Should? _Should?_ She _needs_ to be healed. The prophecy is about her. Twins of the sea. _Twins of the sea will lead three to the east_." He said repeating a line from the prophecy.

"I know. But She's badly bruzed and cut up." I said leaning my hands onto the table.

"Well she must be healed Chiron." He said sitting down. I sighed

"I know."

* * *

That night...

* * *

Percy POV

I couldn't sleep. But Christina was still snoring. It was soft snoring but it was snoring. I just sat there in the dim light of my bronze sword before capping it and placing it atop the box that held the minotaur horn. I heard rusteling and turned to see Christina thraching around

"No! No! _No!_ Let me go! Let me go!" She yelped softly in her sleep. I rushed over to her bed and began to shake her

"Christina wake up." I said softly. Tears slipped from her eyes as she woke up.

"Percy?" She asked as I whiped the tears off her face

"I'm right here." I said. She sat up and hugged me tightly

"I-i had a dream w-where there was a huge battel, a-and you died, and I died, and Konor died. Everyone died." She said threw tears. I rubbed her back. Never had to comfort someone like this before. New sisters, new things I guess...

"It's okay. You'r not dead. I'm not dead. Konor's not dead." I said resting my chin on the top of her head letting her cry into my shirt. We stayed this way for a while before she decided that she was done crying and we pulled apart from the hug

"Thank you Percy." SHe said with a smight smile. I smiled back

"No proble. Get some sleep." I said, kissing her fourhead before walking back to my bed and laying back down before finaly falling asleep.

* * *

**So? Like it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
